Canine surgery and particularly surgery to the cervical spine requires postoperative immobilization which is difficult to achieve with available apparatus. There has been some use made of human knee braces placed around the neck for this purpose but the fit cannot be made precise and neck and head movement is not constrained in the most desirable manner.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide apparatus for restricting the movement of the neck, head and thoracic vertebrae of a dog following any surgery where immobilization is desirable.
A second object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which can be easily placed on the animal and adjusted to the fit necessary to properly accomplish the immobilization.